


Playing Hide and Seek

by mortianna



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna
Summary: James McAvoy. Michael Fassbender. Canon :-) Meeting for a nice evening. Or not? Role play. Playing their own movies. Warning? Yes. Totally. No one dies. No one is raped. But mention of body parts. Functioning body parts. Going at it. Pure smut. A little fun and jokes. Dick jokes. Know where they come from.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Playing Hide and Seek

Playing  Hide and Seek

„Okay, let’s do it“.  The taller man got up from the coach in a fluent movement and walked to the  door in two, three strides with his long legs.  One hand at the door handle , he looked back to the  other man still on the sofa. “You’re coming?”  The smaller man with the brilliant blue eyes looked  dumb - founded. “Wowowot?”

“Now come on James. We’ve been playing hide and seek for ages now.  I trust you know where all that banter has  been leading to? You got me all set up and now you’re  gonna pay your dues”.  James shivered visibly.  The man could do menacing with the best of them. He had known him quite  some time, he was right, and yes, there surely had been banter of some kind, but he  couldn’t really  mean it, could he? It didn’t help much that the other looked perfect as always without seeming to  care  about his clothes at all, with the Tee hanging loosely on his body  like he had borrowed it from a  stouter but smaller friend and the pants hanging dangerously low on his unbelievably arrow hips,  clearly showing that  nothing  came between the man and his jeans.  His body was that of a Greek  statue, a very slim one but with all the right muscles at all the right places,  broad shoulders and back,  leading to these narrow hips, long slender legs, great buttocks,  James knew, fuck, the whole world  knew. Well, apart from one not so tiny difference  –  Michael didn’t have a nice  cuddly SMALL thing  between his legs; his was a LARGE dangerous animal that  obviously  –  yes very obviously  –  needed  feeding. And the food should be  –  him, it seemed.  James was not so sure about it, not at all, but he couldn’t chicken out now, could he?  It was his fault  after all. He had chosen the topic for their talk and had supplied the technical support. Michael could  drive race cars but other  than  that he was a technical idiot. Well with technical stuff, that was. He  had his techniques, though. 

“You`re waiting for something or do I have to come and fetch you?”,  Michael’s voice came from the door. James’ throat suddenly felt quite constricted. He could talk  himself out of  nearly everything but this time, this night he had talked himself into something he  couldn’t really fathom.  “Oh okay, my fault, I forgot”. Michael pulled  down his pants and yes, he had been wrong, there was a  pair of boxers underneath, an enormous pair even, hanging as dangerously low as the Jeans had. And  it showed everything. James bit his lip. Fuck , fuck , fuck! He cleared his throat to say something,  any thing to break the spell, but couldn’t remember a single word in any language  –  he was  mesmerized by the sight of Michael in these underpants only very superficially hiding the rolled up  but certainly not weak in any way looking animal. Michael now rummage d in a drawer near the  bedroom door and took out some money. James made a little gurgling noise and walked the way  over to the other man. Michael gave him the money, friendly enough, and James licked his finger and  counted it, then put it away in his pants .  He made himself nod. Michael smiled shark - like. “This way”, he said, leading the way and letting James follow en suite.

In the bedroom Michael sat  down on the bed, with his back to the wall on the back, one leg bend , the other standing up,  completely at  ease as it seemed with his body and the situation.  James sighed but stood close to the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Slowly”, hissed Michael whose eyes glittered like those of a predatory animal. James swallowed and let his fingers go slow, which wasn’t the easiest task, what with his eyes cast down as if shy and having to watch THAT which was twitching and stretching the boxers. He undid the shirt, then started with the trousers – he had been on business today, so he wore some tight fitting suit pants. Michael`s lips moved as he watched him intensely, he smiled just the slightest bit, eyes glittering, he clearly seemed to like what he saw. James could sense –and see –that everything in Michael followed his every move. He was in his tight black boxers now and a white Tee. He sent Michael a mockingly seductive smile as if he knew all his dirty secrets even those Michael himself didn’t know and pulled off the Tee, not too slowly, not to be blind-folded for too long, that never worked with the other man. He moved a bit, as to let Michael, the paying customer, see him from front, back and sides and turned around in time to see the quite rewarding reactions in Michael’s eyes, at his mouth and in his crotch. 

James smiled again, a knowing smile, perhaps ti nted with just the slightest touch of contempt, as if  he knew what his body did to people and what they wanted of him and was quite a bit tired of it  al l .  Well, his own body showed, he wasn’t in the least tired, but for appearances sake  –  he could do  everyt hing wanted with his face and body.  And to have that arrogant bastard looking at him like this,  like he could devour h i m, was really quite satisfying. He felt quite powerful and if James ha d one  thing in common with Charles Xavier  – apart from looks  – it was that he liked playing people, letting  them feel things they normally wouldn’t, even wouldn’t want to feel. It must all come from his  childhood, som e unresolved recesses of woe, but as that was what kept him in work, he wouldn’t  have it any other way. He now put one finger into the waistband of his boxers, looking into Michael`s  eyes  teasingly and letting the other hand stroke over himself just the sl ightest bit.  That was nearly enough. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Didn’t help. 

An arm shot up  and pulled him into the bed, onto Michael.  James` black silk brushed over Michael’s white cotton,  then the black silk was gone, Michael had rip ped it off of him and pulled him onto him again, even  closer, as close as  it  could  get  with their two dicks and  Michael’s boxers still between them.  James  felt himself from the inside and out  – his insides were melting and his outsides about to explode any time soon.  He groaned wildly and rubbed himself on Michael’s grand exterior.  “Please”, he  murmured, “please”. Urgently.  Michael laughed. It was this low dark laugh that had set hordes of followers on fire. “ Role - play ”, he  whispered into James’ ear, “reme mber?” James panted. “Oh fuck role - play, my arse. I won, after all,  didn’t I, it was my scenario”. He shouted out loud.  Suddenly, t here were  fingers in said arse , and  quite brutal ones at that. He was nearly gone by now all the same, so it didn’t matter mu ch, but he  thanked his foresight that he had prepared himself for this with a copious amount of lube an d  anticipation. 

“Not my fault that your movies aren’t that expressive, my friend”, Michael whispered into his ear  in  that  rough stage whisper  that had m oved millions of tons of steel  – and knickers.  “Try and be a better actor, love. You’re here to please me, you know? I paid for you”.“Fuck, yes”, James screamed. Michael scissored his fingers now and James couldn’t help humping helplessly against the other man and his still clad enormous dick. He moved his fingers to the waistband of the inviting boxers, too far gone now to do anything nice and teasing like stroking or soft shifting, he wanted the boxers away, but all that got him was his hands bound on his back in one of Michael’s (which were, one had to admit, rather large in comparison to his) and a growl. “I shall have to bind you, if you don’t perform”. James’ whole body shivered and he got goose pimples all over. “Is that the part they didn’t show on camera?”, he whispered into Michael’s ear. That earned him a slap –a really nice and hard one –on his naked arse. James was now as helpless as a baby, even more so, because his state nobody could help but that guy under him who wouldn’t budge but seemed bound on torturing him forever. 

“Do your math”, a voice in his head said, a voice that sounded a lot like Charles Xavier’s. “Wowot?”,  James thought, “math? One two three  – oh!” The bastard had only two hands, last time he saw  them, that must mean...  He  bit into Michael’s earlobe and licked his neck. Okay, that worked just  fine.  And he rubbed himself some more against the pants and yes,  even someone as spoilt as Mr . Fassbender could not stand the tricks of a McAvoy for long. He growled into James’ ear, t hen put his  tongue into it, which sent new sparks into James’ groin and then  – at last  – just slid the abomination  of a boxer down and with the same movement pressed James buttocks, pulled him up so that he  straddled him and entered him in one go.  James g ulped. “Sorry, love”, Michael whispered into his ear, sounding more like himself, “that too  hard? It felt like you were prepared, but...”  “Was”, James hissed. “It’s okay. Move”. Michael chuckled.  “Now, that’s your part, remember?” “I try”, James said and as  Michael had let go of his arms he  settled them near Michael’s legs, put his hips up a bit and began moving up and down Michael’s  glorious cock.  “Oh, yes, just like that”, Michael purred. “Now that’s a good whore”.  It was disgracing, James thought, of cour se it was, and he should have slapped the other man, hard,  but instead his body  went for it in earnest now, and so did Michael’s , thank god, enough with playing  and stuff, they began to pant and sweat and gave hissing noises, but there  still  was somethin g  missing for James to  really make it happen.  He moaned helplessly, and then Michael, whose one  hand held him in place on himself, used his other hand to give his, James’ neglected cock, a few hard  strokes and Jam es started to whimper and moan,  “so close, Mi chael please” , and on all other nights  this would have been it, but this time, this night, Michael let go of him, rolled out of him and threw  him onto the bed flat on his face. “Ouch”, James said more surprised than hurt.  “Everything okay  love?”, Michael a sked worriedly. James gnarled. “As long as you get on with it  – I swear , next time I’ll  kill you with anticipation. We’ll do  Jane Eyre”. “Oh no”, Michael said, “not again. I hate this  nightshirt”.  “Then I advise you to finalize things”,  James grunted into  the sheets. And that Fassbender  did, with no hurry, but leaving James nothing to wish for and no time for it either. He prepped him up  and entered him again , kissing and biting James’ neck and fumbling first his nipple and then his  dripping cock, fucked hi m slow and hard at first, then faster and harder and when  coming stroked  James in unison, managing to get him off at the same time, crying out loud.  Afterwards they were lying on the bed, panting, and Michael said: “Okay. Library Scene. Next time”.  “Which library scene?”, James managed to ask.  “Jane Austen or Atonement?” “Oh”, Michael said,  stroking James naked thigh leisurely, “we’ll have to watch tho se again just to see which one has the  biggest impact, you know?” “Yes I do”, said James, kissing the other man’s gorgeous chest. “But  please, love, wear another Tee, will you? This looks like you have borrowed it from your smaller yet well-built boyfriend.” “Well, I did”, said Michael and kissed James drowsily. “Good, night, love”.

The end for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New here. Wrote HP ages ago. Went totally out of it. Now back since a year due to x-men and these two guys. They really made me going again. Thank yo so much for it. Sorry not sorry.  
> I published on ffnet earlier, only read here before, so hope this works out.  
> Haven't got a hang of the formatting here, sorry, will try to work that out later, if there'll be a later, hopefully.  
> I wrote that in the beginning of my infatuation, when I didnt know every movie, so there may be lapses due to that. And my native tongue isnt English.


End file.
